


Thank You For The Moment

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf, F/M, Just after Ten steps into his TARDIS, Post-Episode: The Day of the Doctor, sandshoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor has just closed the doors to his TARDIS after having left the company of the Eleventh and War Doctor incarnations. He is shocked when he sees the Moment waiting inside. - Takes place during/just after the 50th special. Spoilers then I guess...Ten x Rose fluff. (I'm sorry if it's crappy. Please love me anyway!) Prompt fill on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For The Moment

_"Trenzalore_.  _Hmm. We need a new destination because, I don't want to go_." He shut the TARDIS door behind him with a click. Then as he turned around, he froze. His eyes widened. "R-R-R-ose?" The Doctor struggled with the word.

In the yellow glow of the room sat a woman on top of the console. Her hair was mussed and her clothes were tattered and worn. But there was no mistaking the familiar face.  
"No." she said simply. "In this form I am the BADWOLF...I think." She scrunched her face.

The Doctor felt the urge to run to her and touch her. He wanted to make sure that she was real. His sandshoes however, seemed to be cemented to the floor.

It was the woman who acted first. Swinging her legs out, she hopped off the console. But before landing she disappeared, reappearing nearer to the Doctor. She watched him as his eyes followed her in disbelief.

 _This woman moves too slyly to be Rose; even in her BADWOLF form._ He thought sceptically. It could never be  _his_  Rose Tyler. "Who are you?" he questioned, his left eyebrow crooked sharply.

"Why, I am the Moment." She replied with a cheeky grin. She stood close enough now for the Doctor to feel her breath, yet still he could not move.

"The Moment?" he repeated.

"Yip.", she agreed biting her lip and hugging at her shoulder. Her face grew serious then as she looked into his big brown eyes. "I saw the way you looked around. I  _heard_  the desperation in your voice.  _BAD_.  _WOLF_." The last word rolled off of her pouty lips. Her eyes glowed golden yellow. "She meant the most to you in your current incarnation, didn't she?"

The Doctor nodded silently in agreement. His face sadden. "Everything.", he choked.

The Moment's brow furrowed at him. "Let me see just  _how_  much." She stepped closer. Her face lingered before his own. She reached up and touched a hand lightly to his cheek. The pair's eyes swung shut as a surge of memories flowed through them both.

Stepping back, she released his face. "Oh, my." She breathed, astonished. "I understand now." She backedaway from him.

"Where are you going? Is something wrong?" he called out. The Doctor tried to follow her, but his feet remained in place.

Suddenly the Moment threw back her head and a golden light pierced the air, radiating around her.  
When it subsided, a woman stood in her place wearing a familiar leather jacket, purple top and black trousers. "The TARDIS!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor's knees buckled. "Rose!" A smile spread across his face and in three large strides, he was standing before her. "It's you!" he grinned.

"Yeah," she said, eyes lighting up. "It's me! And you're...you're still you!" Rose smiled.  _God_ , how he had missed that smile. He scooped up Rose's hands in his and squeezed them tightly.

The Moment popped up beside him.

"What?" Rose squeaked bewildered.

"Oh, boy!" Huffed the Moment. "I'm a conscience. I only look like you...It's complicated."

"How long have we got?" questioned the Doctor, breaking the tension.

"A few more minutes." replied the Moment.

"And then I forget everything." His voice trailed off.

"Will I forget too?" Asked Rose worriedly.

"I'm afraid you must." The conscience bowed her head solemnly.

"Well then," sighed the Doctor "Rose Tyler, this time I will make these last few minutes count." He promised as he looked back to Rose.

Rose's lips parted into a huge grin as she flung her arms around her Doctor and pulled him close for a warm (and much overdue) hug. They smiled into each other's necks, rocking one another back and forth.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Whimpered Rose.

"Aye, as did I." he replied.

"I couldn't have you two leave it the way you did on that beach." Chimed in the Moment who sat patiently on the console.

"I'm sorry Rose." Pleaded the Doctor. "I'm so, so sorry. What I had meant to say that day was that 'I love you too.'" He looked deep into her green eyes and without giving her a chance to reply, he seized her lips and took her face into both of his gentle hands. Rose leaned in, the longing for those words enabling her to match his passion. Her hands ran through his hair, causing it to regain a certain degree of 'sticky-upy-ness' which it had definitely been lacking.

When finally their faces drew apart, Rose's eyes were filled with tears.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked her, concerned. Taking a thumb, he carefully wiped away the salty droplets.

"I-I just wish that we didn't have to forget." She sniffled.

"We won't." He reassured her. "I've always felt what was never actually said; and I know you have too." He held her close. "We must remember in our hearts."

Rose embraced him once again, squeezing tightly as she seemingly tried to hold onto her Doctor forever. She could hear the steady rhythm of both organs within his chest.

"It's almost time." chimed the Moment.

The Doctor acknowledged her efforts with a nod. "Thank you." He said, grateful for the miracle she had granted him and Rose alike.

Rose and The Doctor looked into each other's eyes once more.

"Goodbye, Doctor." she spoke. "I love you."

This time he was ready to reply. The Doctor swallowed back on his tears. "Until next time, Rose Tyler. And  _I,_  love you."

They smiled at one another as a blinding white light spread throughout the room.

The wheezing of the TARDIS in motion sounded steadily as a man stood at its center console. A look of regret was plain on his face. He had chosen to call himself The Doctor, but he wondered if he could ever truly deserve it. He was a lonely man; the last of his people.


End file.
